nuestro destino es estar juntos
by ivan.tellezcastaneda.1
Summary: himari y yuto al fin se dicen sus verdaderos sentimientos haciendo así que empiecen como pareja pero alguien sentirá varias cosas por esta pareja (aparición de alguien de otro anime muy popular) pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

**Waza hola ya sé que de seguro nadie me conoce por aquí y menos porque creo que este es el primer fic en español de omamori Himari perooooo alguien en mi pagina de facebook me pidió que hiciera un fic de esta serie bueno esta serie va dedicada para ti Gustavo la historia amigo mío ahora sin más preámbulos empecemos **

**Disclaimer: omamori Himari no me pertenece ni la serie ni sus personajes**

**Nota: la historia es después de los sucesos del anime no la manga por qué no estoy muy actualizado a la manga. **

**Capitulo 1: por ti**

Una vez termino la pelea contra el zorro de nueve colas (que por cierto sigue pareciéndome la hija de Naruto XD) era ya de noche esta vez nadie más que Himari y Yuto estaban extrañamente cuando se fueron todos Kuesu actuaba de una forma muy extraña pero Yuto le hizo poco caso a eso cuando todas se fueron yuto le insistió a Himari que lo entrenara para hacerse más fuerte la petición le parecía rara pero le alegro ver que Yuto se quería tomar esto mas enserio, luego de toda una tarde de entrenamiento empezaron a cenar arroz frito hasta que Himari saco un tema de la nada para romper el silencio incomodo que había.

-por cierto amo dígame ¿por qué no lo hizo? –pregunto Himari haciendo que Yuto pusiera cara como de pregunta mirándola

-¿hacer qué? –pregunto sin entender a Himari precisamente

-ya sabes ¿Por qué no me mataste en ese momento? –le volvió a preguntar espantando un poco a Yuto con esa pregunta pero se calmo y con una sonrisa le contesto

-no lo hice porque yo quería seguir estando a tu lado a pesar de todo lo que ah pasado adoro tu compañía adoro cuando estás conmigo y te preocupas por mi pero también me gusta cómo eres me gustas toda tu en general eres hermosa y por eso no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y preocuparme de que algo te pase así que Himari prométeme que estarás conmigo para siempre, porque yo te… -no dijo nada mas pues Himari lo beso en los labios muy dulcemente para luego alejarse un poco. –Himari te amo –le dijo Yuto mirándola a los sonrojado muy cerca de ella

-yo también te amo Yuto-san –le dijo con un tono tierno para luego volverse a besar pero lo que no sabían es que cierta cazadora de demonios los vigilaba y escucho todo era Kuesu la cual estaba fuera de la casa al lado de la ventana más cercana no se veían sus ojos por su hermoso pelo plateado que le colgaba pero una lagrima empezó a salir para luego volar lento lejos de ahí y comenzar a llorar completamente pero ni Yuto ni Himari se dieron cuenta de su presencia en ningún momento ellos dos se la pasaron hablando de cualquier cosa pero Himari saco otro tema que empezó como una broma (por cierto ahora estaban en el sofá viendo la tele y estaban muy juntos :3 y no, no mal piensen no pasara nada… aun)

-oye Yuto dime si tuviéramos hijos ¿qué preferirías que fuera un niño o una niña? –este comentario apeno un poco a Yuto pero volvió a sonreír pensando en una vida casado con Himari le gustaba la idea de poder estar con la chica que ama

-no importa mientras que de ese hijo mío seas la madre yo estoy feliz –dijo mirando a Himari la cual estaba recargada en su hombro y ella se había sonrojado por lo que le dijo Yuto ella se apeno y volteo a toro lado pero el volteo gentilmente su rostro y la beso en los labios empezó con un beso tranquilo pero él empezó a intensificarlo mostrando el deseo que tenia aguantándose desde hace ya mucho Himari también lo beso más acelerada mientras le salían las orejas de gato y la cola Yuto no decía nada ni si quiera pareciera tener alergia era como cuando era más niño o cuando la abrazo mientras ella estaba con su forma real de demonio algo le había pasado a su alergia pero bueno no importaba ellos se siguieron besando hasta quedar sin aire en ese momento se separaron un poco uniendo sus frentes mientras sus respiraciones se confundían una con la otra y se veían a los ojos sonrojados por igual. –Himari te amo más que a nada –le dijo Yuto nuevamente sonriendo haciendo que ella también sonriera.

-yo también te amo Yuto (si dejo de llamarlo amo a Yuto porque pues ellos dos ahora son pareja así que mejor llamarse por sus nombres)

Esta vez decidieron dormir juntos ellos dos y la pasarían bien estando juntos (no mal piensen)

Mientras en el hotel donde se queda Kuesu ella estaba llorando a mares por así decirlo

-maldita sea y pensar que me dejo por esa gata Yu-chan ¿Por qué? –se lamentaba ella llorando mientras abrazaba sus piernas. –detesto a esa boba gata pero aun así no puedo dejar de sentirme feliz porque Yu-chan sea feliz con ella aun así ¿Por qué Yuto? ¿Por qué haces esto? si tú me prometiste protegerme y estar conmigo –ella se encontraba sentada en el sillón abrazando sus piernas llorando mucho con las luces apagadas sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida una vez que dio la media noche.

**En el bosque donde peleo hace poco Himari**

Un chico de casi la misma edad que Yuto ( el personaje nuevo es mayor) se encontraba parado en medio del cráter donde había ocurrido la pelea el chico tenía el pelo de punta y parado de un color negro no se notaba su vestimenta completa porque tenía una capa con hombreras puntiagudas la cual era blanca y le llegaba a cubrir hasta los tobillos donde se notaban unos zapatos extraños de color marrón el chico en sus orejas tenía un par de arcillos (un tipo como de arete pero para estos no se necesita perforación solo colocárselo en la oreja el diseño es como una pequeña cadenita nada larga la cual al final tiene una pequeña esfera de dos color los cuales tiene a la mitad de ella la mitad superior blanca y la mitad inferior dorada) aparte de eso se notaba una sonrisa en su rostro

-rayos me perdí de la diversión jejejeje bueno será mejor seguir buscando a Himari mi tonta hermanita se fue con el descendiente de la familia de cazadores de demonios ¿cuál era su nombre? A claro Yuto bueno será mejor darme prisa el acabar de llegar de ese planeta me agoto las energías un poco necesito algo de comer y de prisa creo que pasare por algo en el camino –dicho esto empezó a flotar y salió volando por el cielo pasando por encima del bosque y llegando rápido a la ciudad. –mmmm cuanta gente es bueno saber que mi hermanita no mato a nadie empezaba a preocuparme de la tierra pero al menos esta bien todo… uuuuuuu comida –dijo el bajando a un restaurante de todo lo que puedas comer se apuro pidió una mesa y enseguida trajeron 5 platos de rameen, 6 de carne asada, 3 de de panes al vapor, 4 de arroz, y 7 costillitas una vez terminaba con esto pedía mucho mas de eso mismo varias veces hasta que el mesero le dijo.

-lo lamento señor pero ya no hay mas comida –ante esto el chico se quedo con la boca abierta

-¿Qué? Ah pero si apenas estaba empezando (en total de veces que pidió lo mismo fueron 74) –dijo él para que el mesero se sorprendiera de lo que estaba escuchando. –bueno ni hablar luego comeré mas después de todo recobre mis energías (por cierto el chico no engordo nada ah y pues tiene una gran condición física puesto que esta mmmm fácilmente se le nota lo fuerte que es por sus músculos no tan grandes pero eran muy notables) –dicho esto agradeció por la comida y salió volando dejando perplejo al señor. –genial perdí mucho tiempo y se les acabo la comida muy pronto mejor seguir buscando la casa de Yuto –el chico siguió volando buscando por toda la ciudad hasta que encontró la casa de Yuto y dispuesto a entrar apareció dentro de ella como si nada en la sala y ahí el…

**Bueno hasta aquí jejejeje que les pareció espero les haya gustado lamento lo corto del capítulo pero es el primero el segundo será más largo bueno espero la pasen bien y si tienen curiosidad de mi pagina avísenme en los reviews bueno espero le vaya bien y sin nada mas que decir chau chau **


	2. reunion de hermanos

**Hola bueno es que solo me siguen dos personas las cuales ya esperaron mucho pero ya volví perdón problemas de computadora bueno empezare con el capitulo (quizá me crean estúpido por poner a alguien de la serie dragón ball z pero es para darle historia y pues se me ocurrió)**

**Capitulo 2: reencuentro de hermanos **

El chico entro de la nada a la sala ni toco la puerta apareció ahí como si nada en la sala ya amanecía de a poco sin darse cuenta tiro un jarrón mientras se acercaba a el cuarto de Yuto el ruido despertó a la feliz pareja y Himari se levanto sin saber quien estaba afuera ella salió del cuarto con su espada en mano y ataco sin pensarlo al chico el cual paro el ataque con su dedo índice

-sigues igual de compulsiva ¿no es así hermanita? –le dice el chico con una sonrisa Himari al verlo se queda sin palabras y con lagrimas en los ojos bajo la espada y la dejo tirada

-¿eres tú? En realidad ¿eres tú? –decía con lagrimas viendo al chico de pelo negro

-si Himari soy yo –le sonrió y al instante ella se le aventó para abrazarlo

-hermanito hace mucho que no te veía :3 –le dijo ella apegándolo a sí misma para abrazarlo bien

-¿quién es él?- pregunto Yuto sin saber que pasaba

-oh cierto él es mi hermano Gohan (si lo sé… Iván porque pones a alguien de dragón ball z como su hermano… pues sencillo sigan leyendo) bueno hermano adoptivo lo encontramos aunque diferente antes de su fusión –yuto no sabía que decir ¿un hermano? Nunca se lo conto. –dime Gohan ¿qué te trajo aquí?-

-pues tu, vengo para ver si todo lo que hay en la tierra está bien mi trabajo en el espacio termino decidí revisar la tierra creí que te habías descontrolado ya al menos todo está bien, por cierto i el lugar de tu pelea creo que te fue bien –

-oh gracias hermano pero no te preocupes tanto jejeje Yuto estuvo siempre ahí ayudándome por eso lo quiero tanto por estar conmigo siempre- Himari lo abrazo a Yuto del brazo

-jejeje n/ /n yo también te quiero mucho Himari… bueno pues qué tal si nos vamos a vestir y salimos un rato… ¿te parece bien Gohan? –le dice él a lo que Gohan se quita su capa dejando notar su ropa normal la cual era de un traje de karate de color morado con una cinta amarrada en el abdomen de color azul al igual que las muñequeras

-está bien vámonos -acto seguido se arreglaron Yuto y Himari y salieron justo al salir ya iban para haya Rinko, Shizuku y Kuezu la cual aun se veía deprimida

-hola chicas… ¿Kuezu qué te pasa? Te ves rara –le pregunto yuto a la chica de pelo plateado la cual reacciono e intento ponerse con su actitud de siempre

-no nada solo estaba pensando… ¿quién es él? –señalo a Gohan y las otras dos también se interesaron en eso

-ah mucho gusto soy Gohan el hermano de Himari (aun que no lo crean se me hizo raro poner eso aun así no importa) –esto las dejo con la boca abierta a las tres

-¿Qué? ¿Otro gato? –a pesar de su típico tono serio Shizuku casi viene gritando esto

-no para nada somos hermanos pero no de sangre lo que pasa es que soy adoptado jejeje mi onee-chan me ayudo mucho –luego de decir esto abrazo a Himari la cual se apeno

-jejeje oh vamos solo te ayude un poco jejeje no es para tanto –ella lo hizo a un lado para poder seguir caminando. –Bueno estábamos a punto de ir a otro lado así que nos vemos luego –dijo ella caminando pero no conto con que

-¿oigan quieren venir? –al momento en que Gohan pregunto esto Himari se detuvo casi de inmediato para girarse y ver qué pasaba

-de que hablas solo vámonos y ya- dijo Himari con tono molesto

-no se me hace justo nosotros irnos así como así y dejarlas aquí como si nada- eso le molestaba a Himari de Gohan es muy amable a veces ella le dio una mirada enojada pero luego dejo que se fueran con ellos paso el rato y llegaron al centro comercial todos se la pasaron de tienda en tienda y a la hora de ir a comer a Himari le toco invitar la comida de Gohan el cual la dejo sin dinero

Una vez salieron del restaurante

-rayos y pensar que te acabaste hasta mi último centavo Gohan – dijo Himari caminando algo enojada

-perdona onee-chan pero recuerda que venía de otra parte apenas ayer llegue y estaba cansado –

-Gohan tiene razón el viene de lejos al menos se lo merecía aparte no tenía dinero- le dijo pero mirando aun a Kuesu él como ella se notaba cabizbaja no es que le importara mucho pero era extraño verla así

-¿qué pasa yuto que tanto ves a Kuesu?- le pregunta Rinko

-eh? Oh nada solo este no olvídalo –estaba apenado por qué no se dio cuenta que Rinko lo observaba

Mientras caminaban tranquilamente de la nada hubo una pequeña explosión ahí mismo casi a su lado por lo que llamo la atención de todos, de el mismo humo salió de la nada Sasa directo a Himari aprovechando que no sabía que pasaba le dio un golpe en la cara tumbándola algo lejos y luego de eso también a Rinko

-maldita niña –trato de golpear Shizuku a Sasa pero el brazo estirado de Ageha le dio un puñetazo en el estomago sacándole el aire y dejándola ahí tumbada

-vaya que fácil fue esto –dijo Ageha entrando ahí saliendo de la nube de humo dejándose ver para acto seguido a Kuesu la tomara Sasa por la espalda evitando que se quite de su agarre. –bien ahora acabemos con la heredera de la familia Jinguji –dicho esto se lanzo con una cuchilla en mano para matar a Kuesu la cual no podía hacer nada y yuto estaba tirado por la explosión pues fue a quien le llego mas pero se levanto tratando de ayudar a Kuesu pero antes de llegar Gohan paso a estar en frente de Kuesu y al momento que la cuchilla paso por él, la cuchilla se rompió

-no dejare que le hagas nada –dice en tono y expresión seria mientras se le acercaba y ella retrocedía con miedo

-Sa… Sasa haz algo –dijo con temor pero al verla veía la misma cara que ella misma tenia estaba espantada con solo ver lo que paso a tal grado que estaba pensando en soltar a Kuesu

-ahora largo de aquí –estaba empezando a espantar mas a Ageha por lo cual ella llego a caerse para atrás mirando aun con miedo y sin poder moverse. –Muy bien yo me encargare de ti –dijo para luego alzarla y luego de ahí mismo la lanzo para afuera aparte de eso Sasa salió corriendo por el mismo lugar. – ¿estás bien Kuesu? –le pregunto a ella ayudándola a pararse

-si…. Gracias pero como, como….-

-¿cómo se rompió esa cuchilla? Fácil mi cuerpo es más fuerte que el acero jejejeje- dice con una sonrisa mientras se acerca a su hermana para ayudarle

-vaya eso nunca lo había escuchado –Kuesu decía mientras lo seguía

Gohan ayudo a las demás y luego regresaron a casa de Yuto

-bueno hasta mañana –dijo Rinko antes de irse junto a Shizuku

-si adiós nos vemos mañana –dijo Yuto antes de cerrar la puerta. –bien ahora…. Oigan ¿dónde está Kuesu? –

-la vi subir al techo hace un rato dijo querer estar sola- menciono sin mucha importancia Himari

- hmmm creo que la iré a verla –acto seguido se dirigió a el techo

-no entiendo por qué pasa esto sigo sin poder superar el hecho de que a Yuto le guste esa maldita gata – suspiro y se sentó en el techo para después abrazarse sus piernas

-hola Kuesu que pasa ¿qué haces aquí? –llego Gohan a sentarse a su lado

-oh hola Gohan solo quería tomar aire y me gusta estar sola a veces –le dijo casi insinuando que no quería ver a nadie

-pero pues creo que si quien subiera fuera Yuto hubieras reaccionado diferente –puso una sonrisa mirándola y ella se sonrojo de pensar que sería cierto

-¿eh? Yo pues… si tienes razón – dijo bajando la mirada. –dime ¿por qué crees que él nunca se fijo en mi? –pregunto sin saber que decir mas

-pues la verdad a veces es que esa persona son siente lo mismo eso pasa mucho pero pues en mi punto de vista… él se lo pierde si no quiere nada contigo pero siendo así deberías dejar de pensar tanto en el por qué eso te hará daño –acto seguido se levanto y antes de bajar le dijo. –Por cierto para mi tu eres más linda que Himari si yo fuera tu novio haría lo que fuera por que estés feliz –le dedico una sonrisa pero ella solo se quedo sonrojada mirándolo atónita por lo que dijo

-oye Gohan –lo llamo por lo que se acerco a ella y se agacho un poco para estar cara a cara con ella

-¿qué pasa Kuesu? –le dijo con una normal sonrisa pero no se espero después que ella llegaría a darle un beso en los labios un no muy largo pero tierno beso y una vez se separo de el Gohan no sabía que decir ante eso

-gracias por ayudarme Gohan al menos por ahora te puedo agradecer así –Gohan reacciono del beso y solo alcanzo a decir

-tranquila este…. emmm… con esto es suficiente –le dijo apenado mientras se sonrojaba un poco

-ok bueno creo que te veré mañana ¿ok? –se levanto a punto de irse

-o… ok si mañana te veo –le sonrió y luego ella desapareció de ahí. –no tengo idea de que paso pero…. Me hubiera gustado que durara mas el beso –se dijo a si mismo sonrojado con una sonrisa

-¿cual beso? –escucho Gohan una voz conocida en su espalda

-este emmm hola hermana jejejeje no nada es solo este emmm e.e –no dijo nada más y se fue rápido de ahí. –buenas noches Himari dormiré en el sofá. –luego de eso se fue directo al sofá y se quedo dormido rápidamente

-qué raro –menciono frente al sofá

-oye amor puedes venir por favor –le dijo Himari desde su cuarto por lo que él fue solo que al entrar ella estaba solo en ropa interior. –bueno yuto ya que somos pareja yo quisiera que –le decía de manera provocativa acercándose a él mientras el sin saber que hacer se fue para atrás contra la cama. –quiero hacer el amor contigo pero… solo si tu quieres amor no te obligare así ¿que decide que quieres? –le dijo ella ya encima de él

Yuto se puso a pensar y según él había llegado a una decisión. –Himari yo… -

**Yyyyyyy hasta aquí el capitulo SORRRRRRYYYYY POR TARDARME MI COMPU MURIO X.X BUENO IGUAL ESPERO LES GUSTARA Y SI ES ASI HAGANMELO SABER EN LOS REVIEWS recuerden que subo cap cuando pueda y los veo luego chau chau**


End file.
